The Memory Remains
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Todo mundo tem uma história. – Gazille Redfox – Oneshot.


**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ é do Mashima, já disse –q

Eu nunca escrevi uma fic nesse formato antes... Não sei se realmente ficou legal, enfim. :B

Essa foi oficialmente minha primeira fic de 2011, apesar de ter postado antes a ElfEver. x)

Eu me apaixonei perdidamente pelo Gazille, e outro dia fiquei pensando em como teria sido a infância dele. Depois, lendo FT again, vi a Mira falando sobre o Natsu e o Igneel, e de como ele o havia ensinado tudo. Aííí, além de imaginar o Metalicana, minha imaginação foi além e eu fiquei imaginando como foi o passado do meu cabeludo do ferro –q Quando eu vi, já tinha escrito a fic inteira. xD~ Quem gosta do Gazille levanta a mão e grita 'weee' \o/ -what

Bom, a fic tem poucos spoilers. E a fic tem GazLevy, logicamente –q Ah, e o nome da fic é de uma música do Metallica, mas ela não tem ligação com a fic.

Enjoy *-*

* * *

**The Memory Remains**

* * *

**1 x Metalicana **

Ele costumava chamá-lo de pai quando era mais novo, mesmo contra sua vontade. Metalicana era um dragão velho, feio e insuportável quando queria, mas ele ensinou a Gazille tudo o que um pai realmente deve ensinar ao filho. Ele fez de Gazille uma criança _forte_. Ele foi o primeiro a lhe dizer que ninguém vivia sozinho e que era por isso que ele tinha de saber se relacionar com as pessoas.

Mesmo dizendo isso, naquele dia sete do mês de julho do ano de setecentos e setenta e sete, uma criança ficou sozinha no mundo.

Metalicana era um idiota egoísta. Ele ainda o procurava para lhe dar uma boa surra a fim de mostrar a ele quão forte havia se tornado, _sozinho_.

**2 x Juvia Loxar**

Gazille odiava chuva.

Havia se passado três anos desde que Metalicana havia sumido. Naquela noite depois de voltar do "mercado", ele se sentou na calçada de um café, abençoando o toldo que o cobria e permitia que seu corpo continuasse seco. Ele colocou os braços nas pernas e ergueu o rosto para observar o movimento da rua, as pessoas correndo para se proteger assim como ele. Foi então que viu uma garota, que definitivamente, não estava fugindo da chuva.

Ela tinha um rosto triste, e parecia estar murmurando alguma coisa. Ele tentou prestar atenção e graça aos seus sentidos aguçados percebeu que ela dizia _Shin shin to_. Quando ele percebeu que ela vinha na sua direção, levantou. Ele pensou em chutá-la até a rua de baixo se ela viesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou se ela continuasse a dizer aquelas palavras estranhas.

Mas ela não abriu a boca.

Estendendo a mão, ela lhe entregou uma caixa. Gazille não precisou abri-la para saber o que tinha dentro dela. Era ferro, dos bons.

Se alguém dissesse a Gazille que a mulher chuva seria uma amiga, talvez sua melhor, por tanto tempo... ele não acreditaria.

Gazille começou a aceitar a chuva.

**3 x Phantom Lord**

Juvia o levou para a sua guilda. No caminho, não trocaram muitas palavras. Ela só havia dito que era uma guilda com muitas pessoas fortes. Ele olhou para ela com descrença; ela era forte?

Naquele mesmo dia, ele conheceu muitas pessoas. Ele também bateu em muitas que ficaram fazendo perguntas inúteis sobre sua magia e chegou a quase matar aqueles que ele ouviu dizendo que dragões não existiam.

Jose apareceu quando ele estava desafiando os Element Four –menos Juvia, já que ela havia o alimentado aquele dia– para uma luta. Gazille viu que ele era um homem frio, distante... alguém que colocava medo nas pessoas. Ele ostentava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Gazille ergueu a sobrancelha que na época já tinha alguns metais. O chamando já de "Gazille-kun", o homem o convidou para se tornar um deles.

Gazille fechou o punho e olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ninguém vivia sozinho, dizia Metalicana.

Ele aceitou a oferta.

Se tornou o cara mais forte da Phantom Lord.

**4 x Fairy Tail**

Quando ele havia se unido a Phantom Lord, soube com o tempo que havia uma guilda que não se dava muito bem com eles. Gazille descobriu que existia uma tal de Fairy Tail cuja reputação era tão grande quanto à deles. Ele passou a achar que era uma guilda idiota e fraca. A Phantom era a mais forte, e fim de papo.

Ele aprendeu coisas da Fairy Tail sem querer. Lá os magos mais fortes eram chamados Rank-S; Gildartz, Luxus, Erza e Mistgun. Lá, as pessoas costumavam fazer times para pegar missões. Lá, havia outro Dragon Slayer, com uma fama tão grande quanto à dele próprio.

Naquela noite, quando Gazille apareceu em frente a guilda que aprendeu a detestar, não conseguiu parar de sorrir.

Jose havia pedido para que ele destruísse a Fairy Tail, algo relacionado à _não-sei-quem_-Heartfilia. Gazille aceitou a missão, mal conseguindo conter a felicidade. Jose lhe disse que eles viriam atrás deles depois disso, mas oh, Gazille sabia que era pouco. Só aquilo não iria atraí-los.

Foi no caminho para casa que ele viu um trio de fadas caminhando pela rua.

Se ele conhecesse a garota na época, se ele soubesse metade do que sabia hoje, ele nunca teria ousado encostar um dedo em sua pele.

Do mesmo modo como nunca teria comprado briga com aquela guilda de loucos.

**5 x Natsu Dragneel**

Não há espaço para dois dragões no céu.

Ele pensou que venceria. Ele pensou que era forte o suficiente. Ele pensou errado.

Se ele era perigoso e louco, Salamander também era. Quando ele já não tinha mais esperanças, quando já tinha uma guilda totalmente destruída, quando não tinha do que se alimentar... Ele não parava de se erguer. Ele tinha um motivo para levantar. Era aquilo que era ser um mago da Fairy Tail?

Quando Gazille começou a apanhar, ele percebeu que assim como lhe disse a garota Heartphilia, ele não deveria ter comprado uma briga com eles.

Ele perdeu.

E enquanto tentava se recuperar, mesmo não querendo, trocou algumas palavras com Salamander. Na hora ele não quis admitir, mas ele ficou feliz em ver que ele não era o único que havia sido abandonado. Ficou confuso, lógico, quando soube que os dragões sumiram na mesma data.

Gazille não sabia da existência de outros Dragon Slayers. Ele teve vontade de vomitar em pensar que Natsu poderia ser um primo distante.

Um dia acertaria as contas com ele.

**6 x Makarov**

Gazille não tinha mais um lar para voltar quando a Phantom caiu, isso é, se aquela guilda poderia ser chamada de lar.

Ele soube através dos Element Four, que haviam se recuperado, que Juvia não voltaria para a guilda. Jose havia sido derrotado em um único golpe, e todas as filiais da Phantom haviam sido destruídas também por um único homem da Fairy Tail cujo o nome ainda era desconhecido. Ele desconfiava ser obra de Mistgun.

Gazille estava irritado. A Phantom era uma guilda fraca.

Dias depois, quando ele já havia saído, ele encontrou Juvia. Disse a ele que estava procurando alguma guilda para se unir, mas ele teve certeza que ela escondia alguma coisa. Não perguntou. Apenas lhe disse onde estava morando, quando ela perguntou, e saiu em direção a sua casa nova que ficava em um lugar praticamente abandonado.

Um dia depois, enquanto estava sentado em uma pilha de ferros, comendo seu café da manhã, _ele_ apareceu. Ele não sentiu seu cheiro, e maldição, ele nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida.

Mestre Makarov perguntou a ele, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, se ferro era tão gostoso assim.

Homenzinho esquisito.

E ele só viu que ele não era apenas esquisito, um minuto depois, quando ele lhe perguntou se ele não queria se unir a eles assim como Juvia havia feito.

Ele era louco também. O que se poderia esperar do Mestre daquela guilda.

"_Há pessoas no mundo que gostam de ficar sozinhas, mas não existe ninguém no mundo que possa lidar com a solidão". _

Metalicana não havia lhe dito algo parecido, há muito tempo atrás? Engoliu em seco e virou o rosto na direção contraria. Ele não achava que merecia... Ele não era um cara tão bom assim a ponto de ser digno de atenção. Ele feriu muitas pessoas, algumas missões que ele concluiu poderiam ser chamadas de crimes. Ele destruiu a guilda dele, _merda_, ele machucou os _filhos_ dele!

Quando lhe disse isso, Makarov confirmou o que ele já sabia. Nunca seria perdoado.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, e lhe ofereceu um amanhã alegando que não poderia ignorar um jovem que tentava cair nas trevas. Continuar, ou parar e morrer. O que ele queria afinal? Ele só sabia que não suportaria ficar sozinho por muito tempo.

Gazille parou de tremer finalmente, mas ainda o olhava com os olhos arregalados. Ele era um pai. O exemplo a se seguir que ele procurou por tanto tempo. Ele apertou sua mão e seguiu em direção da Fairy Tail, _conversando_ com o homenzinho, mal acreditando no que o destino havia aprontado pra ele.

Ele seria grato a ele até o final da sua vida.

Ele agora era um mago da Fairy Tail.

Outro louco.

**7 x Ivan Dreyar  
**

Quando entrou na guilda acompanhado pelo Mestre, todos começaram a falar coisas. Tudo o que ele sabia que iria ter de ouvir dali pra frente. O Mestre acalmou o animo de todos enquanto ele ia até a garçonete pedir sua nova tatuagem. Ela tremia ligeiramente quando a fez, mas ela lhe sorriu quando disse "Seja bem vindo".

Alguns dias depois, o Mestre o chamou até seu escritório. Quando ele estava para entrar, um time saia de lá de dentro. Ele reconheceu a garota e os desastres da moda que a acompanhavam. Ele sentiu cheiro de medo.

Abaixou a cabeça para não os encarar e entrou no escritório. Makarov sorria e quando ele fechou a porta, ele apontou para a cadeira a sua frente. Ele soube então que o Mestre tinha uma missão que só ele poderia pegar. Era daquele tipo de missão que só quem tem má fama como ele poderia fazer. Descobrir, onde demônios, estava Mestre Ivan Dreyar da Raven Tail, filho de Makarov, pai de Luxus.

Foi até que fácil. Há muito tempo Mestre Ivan procurava um espião na Fairy Tail.

Porém, ele desconfiava dele. Gazille tentou se lembrar da época da Phantom e agiu do mesmo modo que agia com Jose. Enquanto ele não o chamava para ir conversar, ele permanecia na guilda, bebendo, comendo, brigando ou até mesmo cantando. Os comentários sobre ele ser um idiota estavam diminuindo aos poucos.

Logo depois da batalha da Fairy Tail, depois de Luxus ser excomungado, ele foi até o esconderijo da Raven Tail finalmente. Pior do que Jose que o chamava de "Gazille-kun", Ivan o chamava de "Gazille-chan". Ridículo. Ficou ali por pouco tempo, e descobriu além da localização, as intenções de Ivan. Ele iria retirar o Lachryma de magia Dragon Slayer de Luxus, que provavelmente iria se unir a ele, para conseguir dinheiro para entrar em guerra com a Fairy Tail.

Ele contou tudo isso para Makarov, no mesmo dia. Ele devia muito aquele homem e aquela guilda. Poderia agüentar por mais um tempo ser chamado de Gazille-chan.

**8 x Wendy Marvell  
**

Ah, ele queria ter ido naquela missão!

A barulheira começou cedo aquele dia. Ele andou até a ponta do segundo andar, observando o motivo da bagunça. O time de Erza voltara à guilda, depois de vencer junto das outras guildas o Oración Seis, e junto deles veio uma garotinha que antes pertencia a Caitshelter. Na hora, ela não parecia ser grande coisa. Mais uma órfã que o Mestre ia aceitar? Tsc.

Ele sentiu a boca abrir e os olhos arregalarem quando ouviu que a menina era uma Dragon Slayer do céu. Ele ouviu também algo sobre ela ser da velha geração... Depois teria que fazer Salamander dizer onde estava o Dragão que a criou.

Gazille franziu o cenho quando uma coisa pequena, menor que a garota, chamou sua atenção. Ela, assim como Salamander, tinha um gato.

Ele era um Dragon Slayer também. Porque ele não tinha um gato?

A festa começou antes que ele pudesse sair. Desceu as escadas e começou a andar com passos decididos. Sinalizou para Mirajane que não precisava lhe trazer uma cerveja e continuou andando em direção da saída. Ele ia achar um gato. Ele queria um gato, _droga_!

Quando estava praticamente com um pé fora da guilda, ele ouviu passos rápidos em sua direção. A garotinha que antes conversava com Salamander correu na sua direção. Ela tinha olhos grandes e brilhantes e um sorriso no rosto corado.

Pensar em Salamander como um primo distante continuava lhe dando enjôo. Pensar naquela garotinha, talvez até como uma irmã caçula lhe causava uma sensação completamente oposta.

O Dragon Slayer de ferro não percebeu que de longe, uma garota de cabelo azul o observava com carinho quando ele ajoelhou para conversar com a Dragon Slayer do céu.

**9 x Pantherlily**

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido naquela semana. Ele conheceu Gildartz, o mago mais forte da guilda. Ele conheceu Mistgun, finalmente, e havia recebido uma pequena missão dele. Ele foi mandado a um lugar estranho onde à magia era colocada em armas e saiu arrasando tudo o que via pela frente atrás do Lachryma gigante que prendia o pessoal da guilda. Ele era o único que poderia liberar todo mundo.

Ele era um herói agora? Tsc, guilda problemática.

O gato de Salamander o levou até o Lachryma. Estava pronto para esmagar tudo, reclamando que iria comer muito ferro quando tudo aquilo acabasse, quando foi atrapalhado por alguém.

Um gato enorme que era capitão da divisão de sabe-se lá o quê. Um gato enorme que sabia voar, do mesmo jeito que os gatos de Salamander e da garotinha. Um gato enorme que era forte e sabia lutar.

Ele havia decidido. Ia torná-lo seu gato. Mesmo que tivesse de arrastá-lo.

Realmente, muitas coisas haviam acontecido naquela semana. Quando eles voltaram para a Terra, Pantherlily se juntou a Fairy Tail e ficou pequeno como os outros gatos. A tal irmã de Mira e Beast Arm havia retornado dos mortos. Ainda chovia em Magnolia e Juvia insistia que não era culpa sua. Ela também insistia na idéia de querer ir para Edoras, e ficava pedindo para ele lhe ensinar o caminho. O Mestre fez uma festa como há muito tempo não fazia. Acabou com briga de novo.

Estava tudo bem.

Alguns dias depois, houve uma tarde em que Lily perguntou para Gazille como um cara como ele foi parar em uma guilda tão barulhenta. Ele devolveu a pergunta, perguntando porque ele estava com o exército em Edoras. A conversa iria ser muito longa. Aquela noite eles passaram no telhado da guilda, conversando sobre o passado. Metalicana, Phantom Lord, Extalia, Mistgun. Gazille estava feliz de compartilhar seu passado com alguém, e o Exceed também parecia feliz pelo mesmo.

Naquela mesma noite, eles terminaram a luta deles.

O motivo para decidirem quem era o mais forte? Lily havia perguntado o nome da garota de cabelos azuis que o Dragon Slayer simplesmente não conseguia deixar de acompanhar os movimentos. Como aquele assunto chegou a uma disputa de força, era um mistério.

**10 x Levy McGarden**

Nos primeiros dias na guilda ele via como ela tremia ligeiramente quando seus olhares se encontravam. Ele via como ela sempre dava um jeito pra não ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Ele via como os cães de guarda dela o olhavam com ódio.

Ele a fez pequena naquele dia.

Por isso quando teve a oportunidade, resolveu fazer as coisas certas.

Ele deixou que os amigos dela lhe dessem alguns golpes, e se ela quisesse, ele deixaria ela bater nele também. Ele foi atacado por Luxus. Ele a salvou de um ataque que deixaria com certeza uma cicatriz feia. Ele a elogiou quando viu como ela era inteligente. Ele lançou seu corpo na frente do dela, uma outra vez, quando Luxus perdeu o controle quando sua Fairy Law não funcionou. Ele não hesitou em se ferir para Natsu continuar lutando, pelo bem da guilda, pelo bem dela. Mas ainda era pouco... pro crime que ele havia cometido, era pouco ainda.

Mas mesmo sendo pouco, ele percebeu que depois do festival, Levy não tinha mais medo dele.

Ele percebeu também que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Quando o time de Erza foi lutar com o Oración Seis, ele a viu indo com mais freqüência à biblioteca. A biblioteca ficava no segundo andar, e todas as vezes que ela passava por ele –afinal, aquele era o lugar que ele costumava ficar na guilda – ela sorria e corava ligeiramente, enquanto acenava. Ele erguia uma das mãos para lhe cumprimentar e a observava até ela virar o corredor.

Eles nunca haviam conversado direito.

Eles nunca deixaram de se cumprimentar quando se viam.

Quando haviam voltado de Edoras, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi procurar a garota de cabelos azuis com os olhos. Com Lily ao seu lado, ele chamou mais atenção que o comum. Ela não foi diferente dos outros membros da guilda. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto enquanto olhava para os dois. Se sentido nervoso, ele deixou seu gato conhecendo a guilda e foi até o balcão pegar cerveja. De lá, graças a sua boa audição, ele pegou uma conversa entre o gato de Salamander e algumas pessoas, onde ele contava sobre suas versões de lá. Ele soube sobre a versão de Levy em Edoras.

E desejou, intimamente, que tivesse encontrado com ela.

O tempo passou. Como Gazille era novo na guilda, não sabia o evento que acontecia no final do ano. Ele via a garota correndo para o quadro de serviços, sozinha, e saindo em missão por conta própria. Duas vezes ele a seguiu, só para ter certeza de que ela não estaria fazendo besteira, tendo que escutar as brincadeiras de Lily sobre isso. Depois de alguns dias, soube que não só ela, mas todos da guilda, estavam fazendo isso por conta do exame para virar Rank-S.

Salamander, o garoto stripper da Juvia, a própria Juvia, Beast Arm Elfman, a garota que bebia mais do que ele, o guarda-costa cabeludo de Luxus, um tal de Mest que ele não sabia da onde tinha saído e Levy foram escolhidos. Cada um teria um parceiro para o exame.

Ele queria protegê-la.

Ela aceitou ser protegida.

Ele queria fazer ela grande.

Ela aceitou também.

Ele pediu para que ela não saísse do lado dele.

E ela não saiu.

Quando tudo acabou, ele estava muito machucado. A primeira coisa que fez quando voltou foi ir deitar em uma cama que ficava na enfermaria da guilda, depois de conferir que seu gato também estava bem. Ambos dormiram assim que caíram na cama. Quando Gazille acordou, horas depois, seus olhos focalizaram o azul do cabelo _dela._ Ele se ergueu sem muitos movimentos bruscos e viu que ela havia dormido sentada em uma cadeira do lado da cama, com a cabeça no seu colchão. Ele percebeu que ela tinha uma das mãos enroscada em uma das suas.

Gazille, pela primeira vez em anos, agradeceu por estar vivo.

Com cuidado, puxou sem dificuldades o corpo dela para o espaço vazio da cama. Levy nem abriu os olhos, apenas se mexeu um pouco. O Dragon Slayer se ajeitou novamente e ficou acordado por um tempo a observando dormir. Lily, que havia acordado com a movimentação dele, sorriu. Desceu da sua cama e se aproximou, sem falar nada, deitou nos pés dos dois. Gazille depois de um tempo decidiu fechar os olhos, sentindo o perfume dela e ouvindo as batidas do seu coração.

Ele não estava mais sozinho no mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Fazia um tempão que minhas fics não ficavam grandes assim x) Mereço reviews? :x

**N/B:** Eu tenho muitos adjetivos pra descrever essa fic, mas vou deixá-los todos pra review. Beta-sama sentiu falta das fics grandonas da nee-san *-*


End file.
